


Baby In The streets, Slutty In The Sheets

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Slight fluff, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: Taeyong's heat comes right after a schedule. In a vehicle full of alphas, Taeyong chooses Doyoung (this time).





	Baby In The streets, Slutty In The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up?? im back with another pwp because that's all i can write oof.. anways, dotae is my favourite and i just had to write them. i actually found half of this in my folder and it's been collecting dust and i finally finished it today so i decided why not share it?? so, pls enjoy. also, this is unbeta'd
> 
> p/s i apologize for the lack of creativity of the title, i literally named this work as dotae porn only, dont judge me okay

“Taeyong hyung, please stop wiggling. We’re almost there.” Doyoung says, barely concealing the scowl on his face. The boy addressed, Taeyong is currently on his lap, practically humping the alpha, jeans absolutely drenched by his slick and the moving car felt like sauna for all the other members. The air inside the car, despite the air-condition felt a little too warm, scent of buttery homemade bread dancing through and it’s Taeyong’s distinctive smell except with his heat triggered, it has an underlying smell of fruits, kind of like honeydew and everybody was obviously affected by it.

Especially with how bad the members were trying to cover it if they even wanted to. Taeyong’s an unmated omega and he usually chooses who he wants to spend his heats with, it’s usually on a whim. No one particularly minded it, in fact sometimes it was good thing to have, releasing stress and their sexual frustration. Taeyong seemed to like it too, having the alphas at his beck and call and sometimes- even the betas but he gets absolutely embarrassed after the heat ends despite the lack of shame during it. It was cute though, they all pretty much dote on him.

It wasn’t easy being a leader of such a big group that and being an omega too? Not a nice experience to have so they try to help when they can and maybe enjoy the extra attention they get along the way.

Tonight though, as per usual, Taeyong’s heat is suddenly triggered right after a show. It’s not an irregular occurrence, in fact most of the times, Taeyong’s heat is sporadic. The symptoms does not help either, Taeyong is practically always craving chocolates and sweets so they don’t question it when he does- until his scent changes.

They hit another bump and Taeyong moans out, hands gripping Doyoung’s shirt, another tear falls down and the alpha pulls him closer. It seems that Doyoung has been chosen this time, if the way Taeyong abruptly crawls into his lap wasn’t obvious enough. Big hands held onto Taeyong’s small waist, spreading as far as Doyoung could to cover as much surface he could get his hands own. The feel of warm slick on his lap hard to ignore, making it hard to push away the desire to just fuck the omega in the car. Which honestly, has happened before, Yuta lying back with Taeyong bouncing on his cock at the back while everybody watched. That was something. But Doyoung didn’t have that big of a voyeurism kink as the two and the car is small, it’s hard to properly fuck Taeyong and the limited space could lead to accidents.

Nobody ever knows how Taeyong chooses who he wants to fuck him, usually they just go with the flow and despite looking like he could barely think when he’s in the cusp of heat, Taeyong still accepts it when a member he wanted doesn’t feel up to it. Though when that happens, his back-up plan usually gets pouty for being second option. Though just thinking about Taeyong’s famous blowjob makes it hard not to forgive him. Really, they should be thankful instead because Taeyong can really work his throat.

When they finally got to the dorm, Doyoung and Taeyong were the last to go out, simply because they were sitting at the back and the omega gets whiny when other alphas -besides who he wanted- touches him. They never really understood as to why that is but they respect that. That and also because when they do get a heat induced Taeyong in their arms, the alphas get crazy possessive and while a fight has never broke out, as of yet, it was still clear they wouldn’t hesitate to land the first blow.

Doyoung thanks the manager as he walks out first, Taeyong immediately climbing up to him, whining to be carried into the dorm and Doyoung, the whipped alpha he is, obliges. When he enters, everybody was obviously waiting but is trying to make it seem as though they weren’t. The red cheeks and not very subtle bulges gives it away but Doyoung pays them no mind. He doesn’t waste a second to go the spare bedroom they had.

The room is small but cosy, it used to be empty but Taeyong took it upon himself to decorate it with tiny trinkets and even bought a bed from ikea -which Johnny built to fill it up. It quickly become a room for them to hook up, mostly just Taeyong getting fucked though.

Doyoung kicks the door close and locks it, the action is familiar for him, with how often this happened. Taeyong, without shame crawls to the big bed swathed with fluffy blankets and poofy pillows. He pushes away everything on the bed with his legs angrily, most probably impatient. Doyoung just chuckles but he finds himself a little less than patient too.

“Doyoungie, please please fuck me.” he begs before scrambling to the floor in front of doyoung, wide eyes teary as he looked up to the alpha before him. He wanted to touch him so desperately but he was afraid of Doyoung saying no if he did. Instead he begs once more, his slick leaking out, further staining his jeans.

It was a sight to see, Doyoung thinks, Taeyong with his hair tousled, subconsciously humping the floor. The omega in him probably dying for a touch from an alpha but his sweet submissive side is always afraid to get into trouble. But today, Doyoung feels oddly generous. That or he’s just horny as fuck.

He doesn’t say anything, instead he moves past Taeyong, not forgetting to give the boy’s cheek a light tap and sat on the bed. Doyoung spreads his legs open, just enough for a baby boy to slide in between. Taeyong looks at him, eyes following his every move like a kitten.

“So? My dick isn’t gonna suck itself.”

With that, Taeyong crawls to his rightful place, in between the legs of an alpha. His body relaxing when he smells Doyoung’s familiar scent. He doesn’t take much time before pulling down the zipper and pulls out Doyoung’s cock. The flushed head and the tell-tale signs of a knot forming at the base makes Taeyong moan, his little boy pussy fluttering open, leaking.

“Hurry.” Doyoung scowls and Taeyong apologizes before giving a bold lick right at the head. Tongue massaging the protruding veins underneath and stiffening it to lick the slit. Thick precum starts beading and that gets Taeyong’s omega even needier. Doyoung’s hands starts travelling upwards to direct his head and Taeyong knows the alpha is close to fucking his face.

Hazily, Taeyong thinks that’s not such a bad idea. But he wanted to please Doyoung, his alpha so he swallows the length entirely, an easy feat considering he’s already taken Johnny’s stupid 10 inch alpha cock so Doyoung’s, while not at all small, is bearable. He was made to take cock, he thinks. Opening up his throat, Taeyong lets the appendage sit in his mouth for a few seconds before pulling away and doing it again.

Though, while a little smaller, Doyoung is considerably more aggressive than Johnny.

“Not like that, hyung.” he breathes out before controlling Taeyong himself. Large hands, cusping the omega’s face who becomes slack, Doyoung roughly thusts into the heat. Cock hitting the back of his throat before pulling out and doing it again rapidly. Taeyong’s hands stay obediently on the floor, clenching and unclenching whenever the tip rams into his throat, successfully getting him even wetter.

Taeyong doesn’t know if it’s an omega thing or if he was just that much of a slut but getting face fucked is one of the wonders of the world. The first time a cock was rammed down his throat, he immediately came. He could still hear the snide remarks Jaehyun made when it happened.. 

Without any preamble whatsoever, Doyoung moves his hips harshly, ramming his cock down the throat as much as he can.

“fuck fuck fuck, your mouth is the best.” Doyoung moans out in succession, not really targeted to Taeyong but rather a statement. The omega is so malleable in his hands, it feels like fucking into a toy.

It was even hotter with how Taeyong looked with a cock in his mouth. Eyes wide with fat tears rolling down, lips red and swollen and cheeks ruddish, a bulge forming from Doyoung’s fat cock. He was drooling a lot too, even wetting Doyoung’s slacks.

If they weren’t so far in heat, this would make a vulgar scene but none of them cared at the moment, especially with how Taeyong was moaning while he gets his throat fucked raw.

It lasted for quite a while, both of them had good stamina and Doyoung’s intent on milking every moment. The sound of gurgling whenever he pushes in encourages him to fuck the omega even more, his instinct telling him to show who was in charge.

Taeyong stays limp, his throat will no doubt kill him tomorrow but he couldn’t quite give a fuck about it. All he wants is Doyoung’s knot. The thing has already expanded a little during their face fucking session, the red bulbous organ slapping Taeyong everytime Doyoung thrusts reminds him that he will be getting it soon.

The omega’s vision start sparking behind his eyes, either from lack of air or just lust. His asshole has started twitching for a big cock to fill it. Yet, Doyoung pays it no mind. Instead, he fucks harder all the while moaning and spitting out praises mixed with insults.

“You look so slutty like this.” Doyoung mumbles out, eyes darkened with lust as he looks down to the boy in between his legs. “My slutty little omega.” he coos.

The words barely register to Taeyong anymore, all he wanted is to be knotted so he pulls away from Doyoung. The cock slapping him on the face when it pulls out. Taeyong pants harshly to the side as he humps Doyoung’s calves.

“Alpha please! Knot me!” he begs. Doyoung taps his chin and Taeyong instinctually open his mouth without thinking. Doyoung stands up and aims his cock towards the slack jaw.

“You want a knot so bad? Come here. I’ll knot your cute little mouth.”

Taeyong’s eyes open wide at the mention of that. It was new, he’d never had his mouth knotted but his body seems to think faster, shuddering at the implication and he nods. “Please, alpha.”

Doyoung smiles sweetly, contrasting what he was about to do. But Taeyong basks in it anyway, his omega happy at the prospect of being spoiled. Doyoung directs his cock back into the wet hole and moans as he pushes all the way in.

“Fuck, this never gets old.”

He assumes his pace earlier but this time, the distance between each thrust gets smaller. Not long, Doyoung is just humping roughly. Taeyong mouthing uselessly against the base, throat constricting randomly to accommodate the length.

“Just a bit more, baby.” Doyoung cooed, his knot is already at half size and probably wont grow bigger unless he fucked Taeyong’s hole. With a measured movement, he pushes in his knot and Taeyong screams, well he tries enough with a cock in his mouth.

It was barbaric, the image. Taeyong’s eyes are half lidded and nearly rolled to the back, mouth stuck to the base of Doyoung’s crotch, cheeks bulging even more than before and just the thought that he knotted Taeyong’s mouth makes him even harder.

The omega’s are wide open, the outline of Doyoung’s dick obvious. No air was flowing in from his mouth so he relaxed and breathes through his nose. This was the first time he’s felt so much like a whore. Getting knotted in the mouth like some slut who couldn’t even be fucked, hole so loose it didn’t feel good anymore for the alpha but Taeyong relishes in it. Still, Doyoung looks down to him in wonder, expression so proud it made him want to cry.

“You look so fucking good like this.” Doyoung whispers to him, hands petting his head and playing with his ears, a pacifying action to get him to relax even more. Doyoung grinds against is face roughly, the knot limiting his movements but it doesn’t seem to be a problem because not long after, Taeyong feels it.

Warmth splashing in his mouth as Doyoung throws his head back, hips grinding lazily, forcing Taeyong to swallow the bitter liquid. Semen washing his throat, Doyoung smiles watching it happen, more than happy to see Taeyong gobble up his cum.

“Feels good, baby?” he asked but it wasn’t like Taeyong can answer. Instead, Doyoung chuckles to himself and pets him softly.

“You’re so good to me, omega. So obedient, letting me do whatever, I’ll give you a reward after, how about that?” the alpha praises, Taeyong whines and nods eagerly which makes Doyoung smile even more. 

Again, Taeyong nods. Cooing, Doyoung caresses him everywhere he can get his hands on, scenting the omega.

It took maybe a quarter of an hour until his knot recedes enough for him to pull out and when he does, Taeyong was quick to beg and get in his lap.

“Doyoung, alpha, please! Want cock now.” he sobs out and Doyoung physically feels the desperation in Taeyong’s words.

“Okay baby, your hole is needy is it? I’ll fuck you good okay? Put little pups in this flat tummy of yours.”

At the mention of getting bred, Taeyong keens and becomes even needier, his jeans are drenched and so is the floor. Doyoung stands up and manhandles Taeyong to be on the bed facing him. Swiftly, he takes off the tight pair of jeans and the scent of slick becomes even clearer. Taeyong wasn’t wearing briefs underneath which makes it easier. Throwing the fabric elsewhere, Doyoung grabs the slim ankles and pushes him forward before flipping him around, his strength and Taeyong’s reluctance makes it easy than it should be.

As soon as Taeyong presents himself to his alpha, Doyoung was struck with the urge to mate but he wasn’t in a rut and had more self control than that. But that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t indulge in a little role-playing. His hands spread open the cheeks to see the wet, lewd hole that nestled in between. Clear, sticky liquid flowing freely out of it without shame. The omega’s hole already loosened enough for two, ready to take an alpha’s cock but Doyoung likes this process and he is far bigger than average. He stretched Taeyong to three fingers rather than the usual four, just because Taeyong loves a little pain when getting fucked.

“No more, alpha please, yongie wants cock.” Taeyong breathes out against the sheets, his voice is much coarser than it was and his head feels so light. It is one of the reason he likes getting fucked so much, it rids him off of the little things that gets to him all the time, washes away his fears of both the past and the future. One in which he knows too well and the other scaring him because he knows too little but right now, in this moment, he’s just yongie.

Doyoung fingers him much more deliberately now, most likely aware that Taeyong will be falling into subspace soon and will have no recollection of pain so he does it gently, partially for Taeyong and half because he loves it.

Doyoung caresses the lean body undulating on the bed, his bony hands gently stroking from the dainty nape down to the base of his spine, “Hyung, you’re so good, aren’t you?” he asks, intentional just so he knows to what expense is Taeyong aware of.

He watches the omega nod but doesn’t let out a verbal answer and that tells Doyoung a lot. Doyoung rubs the dips of Taeyong’s spine and gives it a tender kiss before pulling the omega by the chin for a kiss on the lips.

“You’re such a good omega. The best.” Doyoung praises, successfully getting Taeyong to preen under his words, eyes shut. Very carefully, Doyoung turns the omega over to lie on his back and the sight that welcomes him is extraordinary.

Taeyong keeps his legs spread open but in contradiction, he hides his flushed face in his hands. Only his eyes are visible, the rest hidden behind his long fingers. Tears swell up before falling down, the wetness clumping his eyelashes together. “Alpha, please.” he pleads again, for the nth time.

“Be patient, hyung. Or I won’t knot you at all.” So he threatens, though it holds no conviction whatsoever. His cock has already hardened to full mast, knot uncomfortably growing at the base of his cock.

Quickly, he shifts their position. Crawling closer, Doyoung lies Taeyong to his sides and grabs his right leg, lifting it, straight upwards while the other stays limp on the bed. This way, it’ll be easy to spoon the omega while they stay knotted together, something he knows Taeyong will want afterwards.

The position isn’t bad at all, it’s very good actually, Taeyong’s natural flexibility lets Doyoung to hold his legs upwards without discomfort and he gets to see how wrecked Taeyong is like this. Nobody loses.

Doyoung touches his cock, pumping it a few times to take the edge off before directing it in front of the leaking entrance, there was no need for lube, Taeyong is soaked through and Doyoung particularly loves it a little dry, the friction heaven against his cock.

As he inserts the tip, Taeyong mewled out, his fingernails digging into the sheets as he writhes. The pressure is intoxicating. Due to his heightened state, he can feel the ridges and every twitch Doyoung’s cock makes. His arousal spikes as Doyoung shoves it in and buries himself to the hilt. A scream erupts from the omega, a hand making grabby actions towards Doyoung who obliges. Taking the hand into his, Doyoung kisses the knuckles before giving an experimental thrust.

It’s obscene, the sounds produced from where their bodies meet. Taeyong sobbed out when the head grinds over his prostate, shaking from the pleasure of it all. Combine with his heat, it’s difficult to overthrow the heady haze he’s stuck in, especially with how Doyoung fucks into him.

The large cock impaling him like it wanted nothing more than to breed him. They’re not using condom either, neither of them really liked having rubber in between but Taeyong thinks he’s taken his pills.. at least he hopes so.

But the thought of actually getting pregnant makes his omega unbelievably needy. Not to mention that Doyoung is an excellent alpha, the strong scent clouding his judgement and Taeyong cowers.

“Alpha, breed me! Please, yongie wants alpha’s pups.” he cried out, ass shaking in want. Even in his sex-crazed daze, Taeyong hears the alpha growl on top of him before thrusting particularly hard, sinking his cock into the wet heat.

“You want my pups, omega?” Doyoung husked out, pupils blown out and his hips has started to piston in and out uncontrollably, the alpha in him is eager to fill an omega with cum, until it spills out and his womb is full of his pups. His scent grows stronger and Taeyong moans, “Yesss, please, alpha. I’ll be your good omega, want your pups.”

They’re way past the point of caring and Doyoung curses loudly before ramming into the crying omega. His cock barely touching the prostate but he doesn’t care, just wanting to cum and make Taeyong take all his semen.

His Taeyong hyung, usually so very fierce on stage turns into a slut by his cock. The pretty lips that fans coo over are parted open, letting out vulgar words. Oh, if only the fans saw how much of a cockslut he is. Ass loose and puffy from getting fucked so many times by so many people.

Taeyong used to hate it. Didn’t like being called cute, he wanted to be dominating but over the years, he’s learned that he could be both and the fans would still love him the same. The first time he begged for cock, he felt a burden lift off his shoulders and now he’s addicted to the feeling.

“Alpha’s cock is so big!” He screams.

“And you take it so well, don’t you, my little slut?” it was rhetorical, Taeyong knows but he agrees anyway, anything to please his alpha.

“Yes, I’m Doyoungie’s slut.” drooling as he purrs the words and Doyoung huffs smugly.

__I might actually end up pregnant..__ Taeyong thinks, Doyoung is so deep inside him and he feels so full that if he even moved just the slightest, his stomach would bulge out. That being said, it might already be bulging because the alpha is huge. And the knot smacking him with every ram reminding him that something bigger is yet to come and his omega whines.

The cock rubs inside of him so sweetly, the veins and ridges feel so amazing that it makes Taeyong babble out nonsense the closer he is to an orgasm. Doyoung seems to find it funny though, chuckling atop him as he watches Taeyong mumble out incoherently, sometimes thanking him for his cock. No doubt loving the effect he has on the tiny omega.

His pace gradually goes faster and less precise, Doyoung curses everytime the hole sucks him in like a vice, the puffy rim stretching, not allowing him to pull out- as if he would want to. The distinct sound of sex fills the room alongside their own.

“Ah shit!” Doyoung muttered at the suction around his cock, his knot is ready, angry red and swollen. “fuck fuck fuck” He groans, hips going faster as he pounds into Taeyong without thinking. The sex is sloppy and so wet, there’s a wet patch under where they’re met from Taeyong’s hole leaking slick and it smells so good. Taeyong in heat smells like sex on legs.

“My knot’s ready, omega. Beg for it.”

It took Taeyong a second to register what was said to him before he sobs, “Please! Alpha, please! Yongie wants knot.” it’s the first proper sentence he’s said in a while and Doyoung finds it hot that Taeyong can only form them when he’s desperate for his knot.

“Yeah? Dumb little omega wants a knot?” Doyoung teased but exhaling sharply when he thrusts in and finds himself close to climaxing. Taeyong nods eagerly, fat tears rolling down from his eyes to the sheets.

“Say it, say you want me to knot you and plug this slutty hole with my cum.” Doyoung says it while he grinds his hips to Taeyong’s, letting the omega feel his knot around his rim.

“Please knot yongie! Want alpha to plug yongie with cum until yongie gets pregnant!”

Their breathing is harsh, Taeyong’s comes out in hitches, his breath stopping everytime Doyoung impales him while the alpha’s comes out in harsh pants. Fucking an omega in heat is tiring, especially more so when you’re someone who hates exercising, like Doyoung but the engulfing heat is more than a motivation for him to ruthlessly keeps his pace, ruining the cute little hole.

“hmm, I’ll get you pregnant, alright. Can’t wait to see my little hyungie walk with a big tummy-” He speaks before leaning in closer to add, “-want that, hyung? Wanna be so full of pups? I’d keep you on my bed all day just so I can fuck you whenever I want.”

It’s untrue, the words aren’t meant for anything but to humiliate Taeyong, to feed his kinks and fetishes and it works. Taeyong mewls loudly, his body trembling and he gasps when Doyoung’s hand finds its way to his stomach, rubbing the skin there.

“Fuck, just the thought gets me so hard.”

Doyoung growls, he’s so close, just a bit more and Taeyong isn’t far from it too. His cock leaking to the bed, the pink length lolling to the side in his position. Doyoung wanted to touch it but he knew that if he gives Taeyong his first orgasm while touching his cock, it would be less pleasurable for the omega in heat.

__I can always do that later,__ Doyoung makes a mental note. After all, he doubts Taeyong would only want it once.

His pace falter and Taeyong loosens instinctually, screaming as Doyoung forces his knot in.

“Ahhh, alpha!”

Doyoung grits his teeth, his knot is considerably more sensitive and the way Taeyong’s body tries to accommodate him is quite a sight. The swollen rim twitching open to let his knot in. The omega starts to hiccup, “it’s so big.” Taeyong sobs out. The knot is slowly pushing in, expanding his asshole even more than it was and when it finally catches the rim and is stuck, Taeyong clenches it naturally.

“Fuck! Your hole is so fucking amazing.” Doyoung rasped, his throat felt tight and his stomach is cramping from trying to hold in his climax.

When he looks down, he nearly cums there and then. The view is raunchy, Doyoung’s cock is all the way down to the base and the slick leaking from around it adds to the risqué feeling. So wet and dripping, Taeyong starts swaying his hips like a cat when Doyoung doesn’t move.

“Stop.” he says simply and Taeyong immediately halts.

It’s getting considerably harder and harder to not just cum but Doyoung wants Taeyong to climax first. He took a deep breath before he steadily starts grinding against the hole, not much he could do while they’re stuck like this but he tries, humping slowly and Taeyong lets out a moan from his throat, the sound is harsh and guttural like his usual rapping voice.

Doyoung swallows and licks his lips before leisurely increases his speed. He oddly felt like a dog, humping dryly like this but it felt so good. The rough friction is his favourite and Taeyong basks in the feeling of being full of alpha cock. His body trembling like a leaf before he cums.

Taeyong wails when he releases his first spurt of cum. His dick twitching and shoots off ribbons of pearly white semen. His hole tightens as he orgasms. It hit him like a brick, his vision darkens and he couldn’t hear anything that happened around him. Doyoung probably praised him but his ears refuse to listen. Instead, he shakes there for a minute or two, eyes shut, mouth open. Funny, he didn’t even know he’s saying something until after he comes down from his high.

“Alpha, come in me, alpha!” He cries out and Doyoung wallows in and starts thrusting more roughly, chasing his pleasure knowing that Taeyong loves it when he takes reign and fucks into him brutally.

“ah ah ah” the omega yelps, body just taking it in, his hole had gone lax afterwards and Doyoung throws his head back from the pleasure of it all. It’s intoxicating.

The alpha ruts into him a few more times, his last few thrusts are short before he slams in, his fingers digging into the skin around Taeyong’s thighs. The skin under turns red by the force of it, it would definitely leave lasting marks but Taeyong can’t find the fucks to give. He loves it especially when the members gets mad about it.

Doyoung explodes, his hot cum flowing into the omega without a care and Doyoung thrusts in deeper. His cock jerked inside the hole that’s pulling him in, the soft wall contracts and relaxes, milking his knot.

“Your hole is milking me.” Doyoung mumbles out. A drop of sweat falls from his forehead to Taeyong.

The omega whimpers feeling the warmth in his stomach. He subtly moves his hand to hold his tummy that’s swelling just the slightest and his body unconsciously pulls taut thinking about the implications.

“Doyoungie’s cum is hot and so deep, yongie feels full.” he giggles out. Seems that he’s a little bit more aware and no longer dazed by the heat but definitely in subspace. Doyoung smiles, chest rising trying to catch in air after the intense workout.

When Taeyong moves to touch his hands that are gripping his thighs, Doyoung lets go and leans down. They make out a little. Doyoung’s still coming, his knot is quite big this time.

They kissed until Taeyong feels his lips prickle from how hard Doyoung sucks, bites his lips. Still, he chases it when he pulls away. Doyoung sits up and rearranges them on the bed.

They move to spoon each other, Doyoung pulls Taeyong’s back to his chest, kissing the skin there, it tastes like sweat and the omega giggles again. Unhurriedly, Doyoung trails his lips upwards to kiss the nape, the smell is strong and he inhales deeply.

“Hmm, you always smell so good.” Doyoung stated, not really waiting for an answer as he kisses Taeyong there more. The smooches are sweet and amazingly, non-sexual. Omega’s scents generally calm down alphas so he lets it be.

“I love your knot.” Taeyong whispers, pushing his hips closer and hears Doyoung laugh behind him.

“Yeah?”

Taeyong nods and snuggles into Doyoung’s hand that serves as his pillow at the moment, the other hand resting on his stomach. All the pillows and blankets on the floor from how Taeyong pushed it away from before but just Doyoung is enough. He feels secure, having an alpha hold him near and the knot stuck into him.

“Go to sleep, hyung.”

“ ‘m kay, goodnight, Doyoungie. Love you.” he mumbles and Doyoung coos, “Love you too, hyung. Sleep well.”

Taeyong obeys, he’s sleepy and tired from getting fucked so hard. He also needs the energy for the next round after they wake up. He shuts his eyes and tries to stabilise his breathing before sleep gets to him. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep and Doyoung’s gentle strokes helps. That and the feeling of brimming is surprisingly comfortable. He wonders briefly if the cum inside him will pool out when the knot recedes and falls out.

Doyoung falls asleep soon after Taeyong. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt!](https://twitter.com/bunnykingdy)


End file.
